


The worst day of Alex Wilder's life

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Karolina and Nico get naughty...or do they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Alex was just trying to be nice. Trying to show Nico and Karolina that he was ....ok with their relationship. He did not need to see this





	The worst day of Alex Wilder's life

“Hey Karolina you are into popular music right?”asked Nico as she played with Karolina’s hair with one hand and concentrated on her crossword puzzle with the other. They were having one of their chill afternoons and were just lying in bed peacfully

“Sure” said Karolina as she tinkered with the handcuffs they had gotten from the corrupt cop. Lately she had been watching a lot of youtube videos on how to pick locks because well as runaways chased by their powerful parents it seemed like it could become a very useful skill. So far she had managed to pick the cuffs twice so she was feeling quite good about herself

“Ok I have the star of 2004 hit Gasolina. Eleven letters .The last six are yankee but I have no idea about the first five” asked a puzzled Nico

“Oh that’s easy“responded Karolina as she put on the handcuffs. Picking them when they were on a table was easy. Trying to pick them when they were actually on your wrists was much harder but Karolina felt she was ready for the challenge “It’s Daddy”

“You are messing with me. He is not actually calling himself that” chuckled Nico

“ Oh yes .Daddy” confirmed Karolina as she climbed a bit higher on Nico to get a better angle at her cuffs. But her efforts were interrupted by a loud crash as both girls turned to see a mortified Alex at their door. Two shattered glasses near his feet indicated that he was probably bringing them the home made lemonade he was constantly bragging about before he dropped them

“I..I….am sorry. I didn’t…I….will come back later” he stammered before practically running away

“Hey wait. Clean up after yourself man. Damn who raised you!?” muttered an angry Nico as she looked at the mess on their doorstep” Seriously what’s his problem?”

“Maybe his computer was calling him” said Karolina who was at her final step. With a sudden click the handcuffs opened and she loudly and very joyfully pumped her fist in the air and shouted“YES!”

“Good work Karolina!”

“Thanks Nico”


End file.
